


Like they do on these covers

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Rare Pair Bingo [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Bambam works in the bookshop that used to be Jinyoung's favorite





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo prompt "Books"
> 
> I thought abt making this a longer fic but alas, I'm a lazy ass, sorry, so you just get the weird shit :/

Bambam groaned as he put the cheesy romance novels into the shelf. Who even bought these that they were vanishing so fast? Sometimes he wondered why he had taken this part time job in this bookstore anyway, but deep down he knew. It became obvious when the little bell above the door ringed and his head whirled around automatically.

Of course it was not Jinyoung. Though this used to be Jinyoung’s favourite shop, it had been a long time since the last time he had been here. Actually, it had been a long time since he had seen Jinyoung at all. They had been so close, Jinyoung being the best friend of his older brother and just like a part of their family.

He held one of the books he had been about to put into the shelf in his hands. It had a guy and a woman on it’s cover, touching each other lovingly and promising romance in the title. It always sounded so easy in fiction. Bambam knew that it wasn’t. He had loved Jinyoung for so long, he couldn’t remember when it started, but he still knew when the brotherly love turned into a romantic one. It hadn’t been that difficult to realize the change. The difficulty was in handling it. He realized he must have handled it badly when Jinyoung came less and less over to their house, and stopped visiting the bookshop.

“Bambam! Please help at the cash desk!” his boss called.  
“Yeah, coming!” he answered and put the book away. Interacting with customers was better for his nerves, distracting him from the tugging feeling in his chest.  
He smiled at them, like he always did, joked with them and sometimes elicited a blush or another.

A few hours later, Bambam was the last in the bookstore, as the part timer he was the poor sucker to clean up and close the store. He threw his jacket over his shoulders and grabbed his bag. He locked up the bookstore and sighed. It had been raining since a few hours and usually Jaebum would wait for him with an extra umbrella on these days, but it seemed his brother was busy. He searched for his phone in his bag when a small “Hey” made him look up. What he saw there made him gape.

Jinyoung stood in front of him with one umbrella above his head and another closed one in his hand. He looked more handsome than ever, in his neat, white shirt under the jacket and black glasses framing his pretty eyes. In the humid air, his hair began to curl and stand up stubbornly into different directions.

Bambam couldn’t bear it, he wanted to run towards him, throw his arms around him and kiss him. But he couldn’t. He stepped forward, unsure of what to do. “Hi, long time no see.” he said.  
Jinyoung pushed the umbrella into Bambam’s hands. “Jaebum was busy so he send me.”   
Bambam took it with a heavy heart. Of course, Jaebum was the reason he was here. “Thanks. I’m sorry for the trouble.”  
Jinyoung smiled, his eyes crinkling in that way Bambam had always loved. “No problem.”

There was a moment of silence.  
“You’ve grown a lot.” Jinyoung said. Bambam blushed and fiddled with his styled up hair he always did in case Jinyoung would drop by. “Th-thank you, you look good too.” There he was, handling it badly, he thought as Jinyoung sighed and looked at him pitifully.  
“Bam…”  
“Thank you for the umbrella. Well, then…” he pushed the umbrella open and made to go. It was clear Jinyoung wasn’t there on his own will and even though it hurt like hell, he didn’t want to trouble him. “Bambam!” Jinyoung called and grabbed his arm. “Let’s talk.”

They turned back into the bookstore and Jinyoung walked around, touching the backs of the books. “I haven’t been here in quite some time.”  
“Because I work here?” Bambam bit his lip as Jinyoung looked at him with a frown.  
“Bambam, you’re the little brother of my best friend and your feelings for me… or what you think you feel…”  
“I know what I feel and I know that it has nothing to do with my brother or your friendship to him.” Bambam blurted, “If you can’t return my feelings, just say so, but… seeing you avoid me, doesn’t make it easier for me.” He sighed.

Jinyoung drove his hand through his hair in frustration. “I-” he started, “How can you be so sure?”  
Bambam chuckled. “That’s the easiest thing. You don’t get excited just imagining your brother’s friend touching you if you don’t feel something for them. Or feel your heart speed up just watching them reading. Or start to get nervous just being around them. Or think of them every minute of the day. Or fall asleep every night wondering how it would be if they were lying beside you. Or-”  
“I get it.” Jinyoung interrupted him, smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He sat down onto the floor, leaning against the shelves and Bambam followed him.

“Ah, I missed this place.” Jinyoung turned towards the younger. “And, honestly, I missed you too.”  
“You could have come any day.” Bambam answered trying but failing to let the bitterness out of his voice.  
Jinyoung shoved him a little bit with his elbow. “Don’t get snarky.”  
Bambam snorted. “When am I not? I learned that from you.”  
“You!” The older ruffled his hair forcefully, pushing Bambam a little bit forward. For a moment it was a bit like the old times, when they used to tease and joke with each other.

But the silence that followed after that was deafening.  
“I didn’t want to come as long as I’m not sure what I’m feeling for you, you know.” Jinyoung whispered, fumbling with his hands. It was the first time Bambam saw Jinyoung so insecure. “And?” he asked carefully, trying not to hope. The older turned to him. “I’m still not sure.” he lifted his hand and it wavered over Bambam’s cheek until the other put it there with his own hand, leaning into the touch.  
“Well, what do you feel right now?” Bambam asked.  
“I feel… I want to protect you, wrap you into a warm blanket and hold you close.”  
Bambam laughed. “I’m not a newborn puppy, but if you want to cuddle, I could do that. Just like in old times?”  
“Yeah, that would be nice. You grew up far too fast.” Jinyoung held his arms open and Bambam slipped into them, taking a place on his lap.

He buried his nose into Jinyoung’s neck, his arms around his shoulders and his torso hugged tightly by the older’s hands. He could feel his heart speed up and he knew the longer he would stay here in Jinyoung’s arms, the harder would it be once he needed to leave. Jinyoung’s hands wandered up and down his back comfortingly.

“It feels different.” Jinyoung mumbled. “My heart is beating so fast.”  
“Mine too.” Bambam drew away slightly, marveling at Jinyoung’s red ears. He smiled. Jinyoung looked up at him, his hand finding his cheek again. “How could I live the last weeks without you?”  
Bambam chuckled. “I don’t know, it was certainly not easy for me.”  
“I’m sorry, Bam.” Jinyoung sighed.  
The younger shook his head. “If it could make you sure about your feelings, I could bear it.”  
“But it couldn’t. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, but I didn’t figure out what this feeling is. I-.. I really like you Bam. And holding you like this, I-” he slipped his hand lower, his thumb touching his lower lip, “I don’t think it’s the same brotherly love I had for you seven years ago.”

Bambam threw all caution into the wind and dipped down, catching Jinyoung’s lips with his own. He could feel Jinyoung tense under him for a moment, but he didn’t relent. He kept kissing Jinyoung’s stiff lips until he could feel him relax, soften and finally melt into the kiss. Jinyoung’s hand traveled to his neck and he pulled him closer, kissing back. Encouraged, Bambam licked Jinyoung’s lips and slid his tongue in when the other gasped. He felt like heaven, his heart beating quickly and his head in the clouds as his hands slid down the thin fabric of Jinyoung’s shirt. He moaned into the kiss, he had waited too long for this.

One of Jinyoung’s hand massaged his neck, rubbing behind his ear with the thumb, and the other slipped down to his belt, fumbling there. Bambam whined lowly when Jinyoung pulled away. “You’ve been dressing well, huh? Now you fasten everything with a belt.” he grumbled, tugging at the shirt that didn’t moved up an inch. “It’s a safety procedure that doesn’t get unlocked until you can tell me what I want to hear.” Bambam giggled and kissed him again.

“So-, are you- willing to- wait- for me?” Jinyoung breathed between kisses and Bambam stopped to look at him and let him speak.  
“I know I definitely like you more than a brother or a friend and though my feelings might not be as strong as yours yet… Would you still want to date me?”  
“Yeah, definitely.” Bambam grinned.  
“Well, let’s bring you home then, I think Jaebum’s worrying already.” Jinyoung kissed him again, grinning into the kiss.

  
“Are you coming to the bookstore again, then?” Bambam asked as they walked under the same umbrella, close side by side.  
“Definitely. I have to watch after my boyfriend if he does his work well.”  
Bambam blushed but shoved him anyway. Realizing that Jinyoung was still the one holding the umbrella, he grabbed him and reeled him back in.  
“I’m always doing my work well.” he pouted, cuddling as close as he could while walking.  
Jinyoung chuckled. “I know.”

  
When they came home, they didn’t even need to tell Jaebum, he had already seen it on their faces before they stepped through the door. (He said he was just perceptive like that, but Jinyoung saw him peeking through the curtains when they had kissed in front of the door.) He took Bambam into a headlock and threatened him to ever make his best friend cry.

“Isn’t that supposed to be the other way round?” Bambam whined, “Shouldn’t you threaten Jinyoung to not hurt a hair of your precious little brother?”  
In front of them Jinyoung laughed about their banter. “Jaebum.” He said smiling, but there was a threatening glint in his eyes, “Don’t hurt my boyfriend.”

Jaebum was instantly off of Bambam and laughed. “I wasn’t.” Bambam looked back and forth between them. “Oooh, so that’s why! Jinyoung-hyung is wearing the pants in your relationship.” He giggled happily, running behind his boyfriend to hide from Jaebum’s wrath. It was even better when Jaebum glared daggers at him, his fists straining as he was unable to jump at the younger. Bambam kissed his boyfriend goodbye before he left, sticking out his tongue to Jaebum, to get into his room.

Jaebum finally loosened his stance once his brother was gone. “I can’t believe I encouraged this.” he growled.  
“Thank you for the talk earlier and thank you for letting me pick him up.” Jinyoung said genuinely.  
“I just couldn’t look at you two anymore. Also my best friend avoided me too because of my brother, so it was for my own wellbeing too.” He grumbled, but Jinyoung could see the blush on his cheeks.


End file.
